


Some Things Are Meant To Be

by nilshki



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki
Summary: Eddie is the superintendent of Buck's apartment. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Some Things Are Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smartbuckley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/gifts).



> This was based on a conversation that happened a loooooong time ago on the Buddie discord that I really liked. A huge thanks to all the people who beta read this, in particular [ MasterERose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterERose/pseuds/MasterERose)!  
> for reading and encouraging, and [ Gem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT)!  
> for bouncing around ideas with me. 
> 
> Jamie, I really hope you enjoy this! I couldn't think of anything exactly for your prompts but you said you like AUs so I hope you like this one!
> 
> The title is from [ Can't Help Falling In Love](https://open.spotify.com/track/44AyOl4qVkzS48vBsbNXaC?si=A4TyFZpFTxGdBrGuya56Kw)!  
> by Elvis Presley.

Buck cursed as water started spraying everywhere, drenching him and flooding the countertops in his kitchen. He quickly shut off the faucet, though a bit kept dripping from where the faucet met the countertop. He sighed and turned to find his phone, which thankfully had been out of the line of fire. 

It was a newly renovated apartment, so these things really shouldn’t be happening. Well, he’d call the super, get it all figured out. 

“Hello,” said a deep voice at the other end of the phone. 

“Uh, hey. This is Evan Buckley, 2B.”

A pause. “What can I do for you, Mr. Buckley?” The voice sounded a little impatient. Buck gritted his teeth and replied. 

“My kitchen faucet is broken.” Another pause at the other end of the line. 

“Sure, I’ll stop by this evening.”

“I, uh, actually have to go to work this evening. Is there any way you could come by now?” He tried to keep his own impatience from his voice, though he knew he wasn’t doing a great job. He sighed. “If not, tomorrow is fine, I’m just home now.” 

“Yeah, Mr. Buckley, no problem. I’ll be up in a few.”

**

Eddie huffed in annoyance as he picked up his toolbox and made sure there was nothing else in his office. Tenants calling him didn’t usually piss him off, but he’d been about to take a break. He’d been working on fixing the radiators in 4C all morning, since winter was coming and the family was going to need it. For some reason they’d all crapped out at the very end of last winter, and he’d tinkered and worked for months trying to solve the problems without calling a heating specialist, since that would cost the landlord more money than he was willing to spend. 

_ Cheap bastard _ , Eddie thought as he trudged up the stairs. He should ask for a raise, he deserved one, but he knew he wouldn’t get it. 

He took a steadying breath and knocked on the door of 2B. And a gorgeous man, dripping wet, opened the door. 

Eddie briefly looked him up and down, then made himself focus on the man’s face. “Faucet trouble, eh?” He smirked. 

Buck rolled his eyes, but used it to cover the way his heart had jumped when seeing the  _ beautiful _ man that he’d opened his door to find. He’s never met the super before this, and wow had he been missing out. The guy was seriously hot. 

_ Wonder if he’s single.  _

“Evan Buckley, 2B, yeah?” the man said. “I’m Eddie Diaz, the superintendent.” The smirk from before didn’t leave his face, and Buck’s annoyance returned. Being hot didn’t make it okay for him to be an asshole. 

“Hey Mr. Diaz, thanks for coming so quick. Call me Buck.” He stood back to let Mr. Diaz into the apartment.

“Call me Eddie.” Eddie grinned, stepped inside. He followed Buck to the kitchen sink. 

“So, when I turn it on, water sprays out from the bottom, and it’s dripping even though it’s off, see?” Buck gestured to the faucet. 

Eddie nodded. “Yeah, happens with these kind of faucets. I’ll fix it quick, no problem.”

Buck blinked in surprise. He’d expected more argument, for some reason. 

“Um, thanks. I’ll just be...upstairs.” He gestured lamely to the loft before backing away, finally turning to go up the stairs. He had shift to pack for. 

**

Throughout his whole twenty-four hour shift, except when he needed to focus on calls, Buck thought about Eddie the hot superintendent. 

He’d been surprisingly affable the whole time, though he didn’t talk very much. His smirk had disappeared as soon as he’d seen the problem, and he fixed it quickly and efficiently, as promised. His sink no longer soaked him when he turned it on. He had seemed friendly and professional as he told Buck it was all good, and said goodbye. 

So obviously Buck was now intrigued. This apparently nice, sexy guy who had helped him out. Sure, it was Eddie’s job, but still. Buck liked competent people, it was hot. So Buck wanted to know more about him. 

Specifically, if he was single. And into guys. And if he would hook up with a tenant....

**

Eddie was surprised when his phone rang, “Buck, 2B” flashing across the screen. “Hello?”

“Hey, Eddie, it’s Buck, 2B?” 

Eddie laughed. “I have caller ID, Buck. What’s up?”

Buck didn’t speak for a moment. “My, um...my lock is broken?”

“Your...lock?”

“Um, yeah, I tried locking it from the inside when I got home and it’s just like, stuck or something…” Buck trailed off. 

Eddie sighed. He’d just sat down to have some lunch. Buck really had bad timing. 

“Yeah, man, I’ll be right up.”

He grabbed his tools and jogged up the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. He knocked on Buck’s door. 

Buck answered, looking as flustered as he’d sounded on the phone. Eddie gave him a confused look. “You alright, man?”

Buck nodded. “Totally fine.” He didn’t move, and Eddie nodded his head in the direction of the apartment. 

“Can I come in?”

“What? Oh, yeah, sure.” He stepped aside. 

**

Buck scolded himself as he let Eddie into his apartment.  _ A broken lock? That’s what you went with? _ his brain berated him. 

He’d meant to ask Eddie out. Like a normal human being. Instead, his mind had gone blank, he’d panicked, and thought of the first excuse to get Eddie up to his apartment.

_ And then what? Were you gonna jump him? _

Buck actually contemplated it before shaking off that inappropriate thought. In his defense, Eddie was wearing a very tight t-shirt under an open denim button down. He couldn’t really think straight under those circumstances. 

“Hey, Buck?” Eddie was waving a hand in front of his face. Buck blinked and dragged his gaze from Eddie’s torso and up to his face, nodding. 

“What’s the problem with the lock, Buck?”

Buck walked over to show him the lock. Which didn’t actually have anything wrong with it...shit. 

“It, um, I dunno man. The, uh, bolt? It wouldn’t...go.”

Eddie gave him a perplexed look. “It wouldn’t...go?”

Why was Eddie giving him such a hard time with this? Things happened to locks! Just because he  _ happened _ to be making this up…

“Yeah, go, like into the doorframe, you know!” He gestured wildly towards the lock, as if that would explain it. He wanted to sink his face into his hands. He was hopeless. 

Eddie turned to the door, which was now closed. Went to the lock. And flipped it. It slid smoothly into place with a dull thunk. 

“Um. Seems to be working now?” he said. Buck turned bright red. 

“Huh. Looks like it is.” 

Eddie raised a brow. “You...do know how to lock a lock, right Buck?”

Well, he didn’t accuse Buck of lying. He just thought Buck was an idiot. 

“What - of course I do! It wasn’t working before, I swear.”  _ Liar.  _

Eddie raised both brows and shook his head, but smiled. “Okay man, whatever you say. Make sure the door is all the way closed before trying the lock next time.” He opened the door to go. 

“Eddie, wait,” Buck started. Eddie turned and looked at him expectantly. Buck froze again. 

“Um. Thanks. For coming up, sorry to waste your time.”

Eddie smiled warmly. “It’s my job, Buck, no worries. Have a good day.” He walked into the hall.

“Yeah, you - you too.” Buck closed the door and rested his forehead on it. Banged it against the door a few times.  _ Idiot _ . 

**

Buck was whistling as he walked up the path to his apartment, pausing when he saw the familiar child playing in the sandbox out front. 

“Hey Christopher!” he called out, waving. Carla, the boy’s caretaker, waved back, and then quickly handed Chris his crutches as he stood up. Chris walked up to the fence where Buck stood. The kid had the widest smile on his face as he approached, and Buck couldn’t help but grin back. 

“How are you doing today, Superman?”

“I’m good, Buck. We learned about space in school today-” Buck listened attentively as the boy launched into everything that had happened since they’d last seen each other. Buck didn’t know the boy so well, he mostly saw him when passing by if he happened to come home while Chris was playing. He had mostly been saying hi to Carla first, since she used to help with Abby’s mom. Apparently LA was a smaller world than he thought. He couldn’t resist the kid, though. He was adorable. 

“And then daddy took me to see a movie on Saturday! We ate  _ lots _ of popcorn.”

Buck leaned on the fence and smiled down at Christopher. “Your dad sounds awesome, buddy.”

“He is. Look, he’s here!” Chris pointed over Buck’s shoulder, and Buck turned around to see none other than Eddie walking towards them. He felt his heart speed up and tried to calm it. 

“Christopher!” Eddie said. He opened the gate and scooped his son into his arms, holding him a tight hug. “Mmmm, missed you all day,” he murmured into Christopher’s hair, just loudly enough that Buck caught it.

Chris giggled. “Missed you too, Dad. I was just telling Buck about you.”

Eddie set Chris down and straightened, looking at Buck. Buck tried not to shift under his scrutiny. 

“Uh, hey Eddie. I was just passing by, said hello to Carla. Christopher and I started chatting about his weekend.” He hoped Eddie didn't think there were any sinister or ulterior motives to Buck being there. He genuinely just liked listening to the kid. It had been a while since he’d talked to anyone with that kind of enthusiasm. 

Eddie nodded. He ruffled Christopher’s hair. “Only good things, I hope,” he joked. 

Christopher nodded. “He said you must be an awesome dad, and said yes and then you came. I was about to tell him that you’re also a hero!”

Eddie blushed. Which...made Buck want to make him blush in lots of other circumstances.

“Hey, now, Chris. I’m not a hero.” 

Christopher rolled his eyes and looked at Buck. “Yes, he is. The army gave him a medal and everything.”

“Wow, a medal?” Buck grinned at Eddie. “That’s so cool! Does he ever wear it?”

Eddie finally cracked a grin for Buck. “Never found an outfit to go with it.”

Buck’s smile widened. “I dunno, your fancy uniform probably looks pretty good with it.”

Eddie flushed again and Buck felt a moment’s triumph. 

Then Eddie turned to Christopher. “I think it’s dinnertime, why don’t we go inside?” Buck was surprised at the amount of disappointment he felt at Eddie, and Chris, leaving so soon.

“Aw dad, can’t I play a little more? Maybe Buck could play with me?” But Eddie shook his head. 

“It’s getting late, and I’m sure Buck has to have his own dinner. Say goodnight.”

Christopher sighed but turned to Buck. “Goodnight, Buck.”

Buck smiled. “Goodnight, Superman. See you around. ‘Night Eddie, Carla.”

She pinched his cheek and then kissed it. “Finally remembered I was here, huh?” she whispered. But she gave him a knowing smile as she followed Eddie and Chris around the side of the building to the super’s apartment. He watched them go, then shook his head and made his way to his own apartment. 

Alone. 

**

Eddie sighed as he jogged up to Buck’s apartment for what felt like the thousandth time this month. He had Christopher on his back, and the kid was giggling like crazy.

“I get to see my Buck, Daddy?” God, his kid was even further gone for the man than Eddie was. Eddie would be worried, his kid hanging out with a strange man, but Eddie had gotten to know Buck better, what with all the maintenance calls Buck kept making.

It was like the damn apartment, which was brand new, was falling apart. Eddie had long since started to suspect that something else was up.

For example, when he’d come to fix the air conditioning unit in Buck’s apartment. He’d gotten one glance at it and commented, “Looks like someone took a hammer to this or something.” 

Buck had stood there, his face just a little too innocent, hands behind his back like a kid caught stealing the last cookie. It had been, frankly, adorable. “No clue man, I turned it on and it,  _ pwwoosh _ , exploded.” Buck had mimed an explosion with his hands - one of which was holding a rather larger wrench. Eddie had raised his brows at that one, eyeing the tool in Buck’s hand. Buck had sheepishly hid it again behind his back, putting his sweet, innocent face back on.

Eddie had decided to let it go, because he was pretty sure that was the moment he’d tripped from “damn this dude is attractive” to “fuck I want to  _ date _ him”. 

And then there was Carla, telling him wonderful things about Buck, and what he’d done for Abby, his ex, and her mother. How caring and patient he was. And Chris, Christopher raved about him. If anyone wanted to know Buck better, it was Eddie’s son.

When they reached Buck’s apartment, he set Christopher down, pretending to huff and puff from the exertion.

Chris just laughed at him. “C’mon dad, you’re gonna be a firefighter, you’ve got to be able to climb more steps than that!”

Eddie tweaked his son’s nose and teased, “Hey, that’s not nice, cut your old man some slack!” Christopher giggled and Eddie couldn’t help but smile fondly at the joy on his son’s face.

“Why don’t you knock on the door, mijo?”

Christopher dutifully turned and knocked twice. He smiled angelically up at Buck as he answered the door.

“Superman!” Buck exclaimed. “You came to help your dad?” He stepped aside to let them both in. 

“Yup, little man’s got off from school today, so he’s hanging out with me,” Eddie said. “Hope that’s okay?”

Buck shook his head but smiled. “I’m always happy to see that kid, it’s not even close to a problem.” Eddie breathed a sigh of relief, a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. 

“Besides,” Buck added, “now I know things will actually get fixed, since Chris is here to do it, right buddy?” he called to Chris, who had settled on Buck’s couch.

“Hey!” Eddie said with mock indignation. He loved this, that Buck felt comfortable enough to tease him, to banter with him and his son. 

The amount of affection he felt for this guy was insane, considering he’d only known him a few months, considering they mostly only saw each other when Eddie was fixing something in Buck’s apartment. 

Which, again, was suspiciously often. 

“So what’s the problem this time, Buckaroo?” 

Buck flushed but pointed to the kitchen sink. “Garbage disposal is acting up. Uh, also the light in the bathroom won’t turn on?”

Eddie sighed but went over to the sink first. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Buck sat next to Chris and brought up some video game on the big screen in front of them. His heart melted a little, and he had to force his attention to the task in front of him.

“Buck?” he called out after a minute. Buck paused the game and looked over. The too innocent look was back.

“Yeah, Eds?”

“Is this... _ gravel _ , in the disposal?”

He wanted to simultaneously laugh and sigh with exasperation at the wide eyes Buck sent his way. 

“Wow, that’s crazy. Must be the water, the filter might be broken too, maybe you should take a look.”

Eddie wanted to end this, here and now, but he was also a coward. He could call Buck out, but what if Buck was just being a little shit because he could. Didn’t necessarily mean he wanted to see Eddie as much as Eddie wanted to see him.

“I’ll clean it out, it should be fine after. I don’t think there’s a problem with your filter, but I guess call me if you start drinking gravel?” He shook his head but went back to cleaning out the disposal. And listening to Buck, very subtly, let his son win at the video game. 

“Alright, done” he proclaimed after a bit. “Show me the bathroom light.” Buck lead him up the stairs. Eddie’s mind flashed to going upstairs with Buck in a very different context, but he firmly shut that thought up. His son was downstairs, for fuck’s sake. 

“See,” said Buck, reaching for the switch. “I flip it, and nothing.”

Eddie surveyed the bathroom, noting the neatness and cleanliness that permeated the whole apartment. His gaze drifted to the switch and the light fixture, and then turned to Buck with one eyebrow raised. 

“There’s no lightbulb, Buck.”

“Huh.” Buck puts a hand to his chin like he’s actually thinking about it. “Weird, I could’ve sworn I just put in a new one.” Eddie just kept one brow raised, and Buck shrugged. Eddie shook his head and laughed. He clapped Buck’s shoulder and said, “I’m not here to change your lightbulbs, man,” and turned to head back downstairs. 

“C’mon Chris, time to go.”

He got puppy dog eyes from both Buck and Chris that he had to use all of his willpower to ignore. 

“We gotta go, bud, I still gotta work on those radiators in 4C,” he told Chris. 

“You still haven’t figured that out?” Buck asked.

Eddie sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “The parts finally came, it’s just a matter of installing them now, but they’re new and the radiators are old and it’s just gonna be a bi-” He remembered Chris. “It’s going to be really annoying.”

Buck smiled encouragingly at him. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You’re a superhero, right Chris?” he added, turning to the kid. Eddie smiled affectionately at Buck. This man, always with kind words and encouragement. He deserved good things. Better than Eddie could give him, at any rate.

“See you around, Buck,” was all he said.

“Bye Buck!” Christopher waved as they left the apartment. Eddie tried not to notice the lonely figure Buck made, standing by himself in the doorway. 

**

Later that evening, Eddie picked up his phone, rolling his eyes when he saw it was Buck again. 

“Sup?”

“Hey Eddie, you forgot your hammer at my place.” Eddie’s eyebrows shot up.

“Buck, I didn’t use my hammer at your place, how could I forget it there?”

“I don’t know, Eddie, it’s here, I assume you left it. Want to stop by and get it?”

Eddie rolled his eyes again, but smiled. “Stealing my tools now, are we?”

He grinned wider when he heard Buck sputtering on the other end of the line. 

“I- what - how could you- accuse  _ me _ \- I’m offended you would even think-”

Eddie laughed out loud at that. “I’ll be over in a couple minutes. Okay if I bring Chris again?”

Buck’s voice went soft. “Always.”

And Eddie fell a little bit deeper.

When they reached Buck’s apartment for the second time that day, Chris barely had to knock once before Buck was opening the door, his face joyful as he saw Chris. 

“Superman! Twice in one day, it must be my lucky day!”

Christopher gazed adoringly up at Buck and Eddie had to stop himself from doing the same.

“Uh, hammer?” Was all he managed to get out around his thumping heart. Buck had changed, into a nicer shirt and some jeans that fit him  _ really well.  _ Did he have a date?

“Oh it’s here, but why don’t you guys come inside?”

Eddie shook his head. “We don’t want to keep you from whatever...plans you might have tonight.” Buck raised a brow that might have said  _ fishing, Eddie? _ Though Eddie could be reading into that, since he was, indeed, fishing. 

“I don’t have plans tonight, though I was about to cook dinner. You two interested in joining?” Buck looked at Chris as he spoke, who looked up at Eddie with pleading eyes. 

“Uh, I’m a little underdressed for dinner,” Eddie gestured at his work clothes, still stained from earlier. 

But Buck brushed it off. “I was just coming from a meeting with the fire chief, that’s why I’m all dressed up. Dinner is casual around here, I promise.” He even unbuttoned a couple buttons on his shirt, as if to prove the point. Eddie’s gaze fixated on the motion and the patch of skin it revealed until he realized Chris was tugging on his arm and saying “Please, Dad?”

He smiled at his son and ruffled his hair. “Sure, Buddy. If Buck is inviting us, we can stay.”

Buck clapped his hands together and rubbed them against each other. “Perfect! Hey, Superman, wanna help me?”

“Yes!”

Eddie wandered over to the island to watch Buck and his son go to the sink and wash up. “Can I help?” he asked.

Buck looked over his shoulder from where he was pulling vegetables and meat out of the fridge, and shook his head. 

“You sit right there and relax, you’ve had a long day. Here, have a beer.” He twisted one open and slid it gently across the counter to Eddie. Eddie ignored the way Buck’s smile over his shoulder made his heart race and took a sip of the beer. 

“So, why the meeting with the chief?” he asked.

Buck glanced at Christopher, who was waiting patiently for his next task. 

“Here, Chris,” Buck said, sliding a bowl in front of them. “I boiled these potatoes earlier. Wanna put these spices in and mash them?” Christopher nodded eagerly and Buck handed him some sort of tool, and away he went. Eddie and Buck watched fondly for a moment.

“One of the guys was being a di- being not nice to another of my coworkers, and a bunch of us went to the chief to report him, including the Captain. We wanted to make sure he was fired, not just transferred, you know?” 

Christopher piped up at that moment. “Daddy’s going to be a firefighter just like you, Buck!”

Buck glanced at Eddie, then focused on Chris, leaning on the countertop so they were on the same level. It made Eddie’s heart just about burst, the way Buck always gave Christopher his full attention. 

“Oh yeah?”

Chris nodded. “Maybe you guys will work together!”

Buck looked thoughtful. “Maybe. Wouldn’t that be fun. Huh, Eddie?” He turned those blue eyes towards Eddie, looking up through his lashes, and Eddie’s breath caught.

“Um. Yeah. Fun.”

They continued chatting about work and school and nothing and everything as Buck fried chicken and Christopher mashed potatoes. They finally let Eddie help, cutting vegetables for a salad. They sat to eat, conversation never flagging. Eddie hadn’t felt so comfortable in a long time. Certainly not with Shannon, at the end. 

“Hey Buck,” Christopher started.

“Yeah buddy?”

“I want to be a firefighter like you and Dad when I grow up!”

Eddie tensed, not knowing how Buck would answer. He knew it was nearly an impossible dream for Christopher, but he didn’t want anyone crushing his hopes. 

But Buck just smiled. “Well then superman, you’d better eat the salad. Veggies help you grow and get strong so that you can help other people.”

Eddie had to physically restrain himself from staring at Buck with his heart in his eyes. 

When dinner was over, Buck let Christopher help clear and wash the dishes while Eddie put the leftovers away. It felt incredibly domestic to Eddie, who missed having a partner to help with Chris. Even though Buck wasn’t his partner, he reminded himself. 

They were done quickly, and Eddie noticed Chris stifling a yawn. He was about to suggest they leave when Buck yawned loudly as well. 

Christopher giggled. “Are you tired Buck?”

Buck nodded. “It was a long day. How about you Superman? Tired?”

Christopher shrugged but didn’t try to hide his yawn this time. Eddie scooped him up. 

“I think it’s bedtime, huh buddy?” he said. Christopher nodded softly into his shoulder. 

“I’ll walk you out,” Buck said, leading them to the door. As he opened it for them, he reached a hand to ruffle Christopher’s hair. 

“Goodnight Superman, sleep well.”

Chris smiled at him angelically. “Goodnight Buck.”

“Goodnight Buck,” Eddie echoed. “Sleep well.”

Buck looked into his eyes, and for a moment Eddie got lost. “Goodnight, Eddie.”

**

Eddie walked into the fire station, tugging on his suit and wishing he didn’t feel the intense need to impress this captain. The 118 was the highest ranked station in LA, and Eddie wanted in. More than anything. Except maybe Buck. 

He asked a firefighter where the captain's office was and followed her directions to a door off the side of the loft. He knocked and was greeted by a friendly “come in.”

“Hi, I’m Eddie Diaz, I have an appointment with Captain Nash?” He tried not to let his nervousness bleed into his voice. 

The man behind the desk smiled and stood. “I’m Captain Nash, call me Bobby. Please, sit.” He gestured to a couch on the side of the room and followed Eddie there. 

“So Eddie, I hear you want to join the 118,” Bobby started. 

“Yes sir, I’ve heard only amazing things, and I think my qualifications would fit-” Eddie began, but Bobby cut him off with a smile.

“Oh, I know all about your qualifications, Eddie, don’t worry. I want you for the 118.”

Eddie’s jaw dropped a bit and he quickly closed his mouth, swallowing before saying, “you do?” Like an idiot.

Bobby smiled and nodded.

Eddie furrowed his brows. “So...why am I here?”

Bobby replied, “ I just wanted to get more of a sense of your personality, make sure I wasn’t hiring a crazy person or someone who wouldn’t fit in here. But you seem very normal so far.”

Eddie tilted his head slightly. “We’ve only been talking for two minutes.”

Bobby laughed. “I’m a good judge of character. Also, you’re gonna join us for lunch, and I’ll see how you interact with the crew that’s on shift now.”

“That...sounds good.”

Bobby stood and clapped his hands together. “Great, let’s go.”

Eddie stood as well, but hesitated. “Uh, Captain Nash, one more thing.”

Bobby looked at him expectantly. 

Eddie cleared his throat. “I um, have a son. He’s my number one priority. No matter what.”

Bobby grinned at him. “Understood. We’ll make sure things work out when they need to, okay?”

Eddie sighed with relief. “Great. Uh, thank you.”

“Of course. Let’s go make lunch.”

Eddie followed Bobby out of the office. “Wait - make?”

**

Eddie trudged down from 4C, weary from spending the whole day working on the dam radiators. He’d finally gotten them fixed, but it had taken far too long and was much more effort than it should have been. It was exhausting.

He knocked on Buck’s door, leaning against the doorjamb waiting for him to open it. He heard giggles and scurrying and smiled despite his fatigue. 

The door opened to reveal Buck holding a laughing Christopher. Eddie’s heart soared as he took in the sight of two of his favorite people. How Buck had jumped to that status should have been a mystery, but Buck was just so  _ good _ . Eddie wasn’t surprised at all.

“There’s our favorite man,” Buck exclaimed, and Christopher reached for Eddie.

Eddie put down his toolbox and gathered Christopher in his arms. “Hi Daddy!”

He kissed Chrisopher’s cheek. “Hi Superman.” He walked into the apartment, noting Buck picking up his toolbox and bringing it inside before closing the door.

He listened to Chris chatter about his day with Buck as they sat down on the couch. Buck sat next to them, running his hands through Christopher’s hair as he talked. His proximity to Eddie made him shiver and have thoughts that were wholly inappropriate for having his son on his lap. 

Christopher wore himself out talking and started to fall asleep on Eddie’s shoulder.

“Hmm, looks like bedtime,” Buck whispered to Eddie, and Eddie nodded in agreement. 

“Better get him home. Thanks for watching him today.”

Buck smiled softly. “Anytime Eddie. Really.”

Eddie quirked a brow. “As long as you’re not on shift, right?”

Buck smiled but looked away. “Uh, right.”

Eddie was confused at the hesitance in Buck’s voice but Chris yawned widely, so he let it go.

He stood, carrying Christopher in one arm and reaching for his toolbox with the other. Buck walked them to the door.

“Goodnight Buck,” Eddie murmured, trying not to disturb Chris. Buck gave him that soft smile that made Eddie’s heart melt.

“Goodnight.”

**

Buck walked into the station the next day with Hen, teasing her about the upcoming firefighter calendar contest, which she  _ hated _ . Chim and Bobby had just joined the conversation when Chim commented, “now  _ that’s  _ a beautiful man.”

Buck turned around and was immediately captivated by the most gorgeous set of abs he’d ever seen. He faintly heard Hen agree even though she’s a lesbian, but then buzzing in his ears made it hard to put attention. He managed to get out “who the the hell is that?” before the abs were covered by a black shirt and he dragged his eyes up to the guys face to see-

_ Eddie. _

“Eddie Diaz, new recruit,” Bobby was saying, but Buck wasn’t having it.

“I, um, need the restroom,” he stammered and shot off in that direction before the crew made their way to say hi to Eddie.

Buck was so screwed.

**

Eddie watched Buck run off but couldn’t follow him, as the rest of the team had swarmed into the locker room to greet him. Eddie was a little put out that Buck wasn’t congratulating him on joining the 118. He’d been excited to surprise him. Maybe he’d miscalculated - maybe Buck wouldn’t be happy they were on the same crew?

He found Buck lifting weights in the station’s gym. He stood there for a minute watching Buck, who faced away from him. Marveling at the muscles in his back and shoulders rippling as Buck smoothly pumped the weights up and down.

Buck set down the weight and turned, and Eddie quickly wrenched his eyes up to Buck’s face.

His very sweaty, flushed face. 

Buck’s eyes widened in surprise and he stammered out, “uh, hi Eddie.”

Eddie grinned tentatively. “Hi Buck. Um, missed you earlier.”

Buck ducked his head and blushed. “I just had to...take care of some things.”

Eddie cocked a brow. “So...you’re not upset we’re in the same house?” Buck’s head shot up in shock.

“What? No!” He laughed sheepishly. “Eddie I’m  _ thrilled _ to have you here, I-” He cut off abruptly and flushed even harder. Eddie was distracted from Buck’s words by that gorgeous fanning of red. But he still breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Good. I figured you’d be pissed because you know I’ll show you up in every area.”

“Oh, is that right?” Buck said, cocking a brow and taking a step closer. Eddie’s heartbeat quickened but he lifted his chin defiantly and replied.

“That’s right. Why, you think you can take me?” Eddie only heard the not-so-subtle innuendo in his words after they had tumbled out of his goddamn mouth.

Buck just grinned. “Oh, I know I can.” Then he put his hand on  _ his fucking waistband, right above his crotch, _ and took another step closer. His eyes flicked briefly around, as if reassuring himself they were mostly alone. Eddie swallowed hard, and Buck leaned in slightly to ask, “wanna go for the title?” while staring straight into Eddie’s eyes. 

It took everything Eddie had not to let his eyes dart down to Buck’s waistband. He held Buck’s gaze and let him smirk for another second. Then he smiled and took a step back. 

“Maybe later,” he said with a wink, before turning to jog up the steps. He didn’t need to turn around to know what Buck’s face looked like, but he knew he had the upper hand again. 

**

Buck strolled down the walkway to his building, coffee in one hand and phone in the other, reading the wikipedia page for a movie he just saw. He was so absorbed that he actually bumped into a guy with a box, making him drop it. Buck winced as the box hit the ground, grateful he didn’t hear any crash of glass. 

“Sorry, man,” he apologized. The guy, who Buck now noticed was wearing a t-shirt for a moving company, waved him off.

“I think it’s just bedding, no worries.”

Buck sighed in relief. “Someone moving into the building?” he asked. 

“Moving out,” said a voice from behind him, and his heart quicked. 

“Eddie.” He turned with a grin. “Who’s moving out? Please tell me it's that douche from 3C…”

Eddie looked at him strangely. “Buck...Chris and I are moving out. I told you like a month ago.”

Buck felt like the ground dropped out from under him. “I...Oh yeah. I didn’t realize the day was here already. Um, sorry I didn’t offer to help?”

Eddie smiled softly. “I hired people so no one would have to help.”

“Right. Uh, so. I- I gotta go.” Buck felt his throat closing up. He needed to get out of there. 

“Buck, wait,” Eddie called, but Buck was already racing into the building and up the stairs. He closed the door to his apartment behind him and carefully put his keys and wallet in the bowl, his coffee on the island. And then he gripped the countertop tightly and willed himself not to cry. It wasn’t like he was losing Chris and Eddie. They just wouldn’t live here anymore. And he’d be alone again. 

He started when he heard a knock at the door. He scrubbed his hands over his face and took a deep breath before walking over to look through the peephole. 

And immediately opened the door. “What are you doing here Eddie?”

Eddie scratched the back of his neck. “Can I come in?”

Buck was speechless but stood back to let Eddie by. 

“Are you okay?” they both asked at the same time, and then both laughed a little. Buck spoke first.

“Shouldn’t you be directing the movers?”

Eddie shrugged. “They’ll be fine for a few minutes. I wanted to talk to you. Make sure you were...okay.”

It was Buck’s turn to shrug. “I’m fine, Eddie, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You looked a bit startled when I reminded you we were moving today,”

“Yeah,” Buck replied. “I had just forgotten.”

Eddie stared at him, narrowing his eyes slightly, making it feel like he could see right through Buck. “Buck, we never really talked about it but...you know we aren’t leaving  _ you,  _ right? It’s just this apartment is too small, and now that I’m a firefighter I can afford the mortgage on a good house, and Chris needs space and accessibility-”

Buck smiled and cut off Eddie’s rambling. “Hey, hey. Yeah, all the reasons you told me before. I remember. It’ll be really good for you guys, I know it will.” He felt the tears building in his chest and stopped talking before they seeped into his voice. But Eddie seemed to have guessed they were there. 

“All of it’s good for us, yeah. Except not being so close to you.” Eddie looked down and scrunched his lips after that statement. Buck felt a glimmer of hope. 

“I’ll miss you guys too. A lot. Especially Chris. I’ll see you at work, but Christopher.”

Eddie looked back up at him. “Does us moving out mean we’re no longer invited for dinners?” He lifted his lips in a wry smile. 

Buck backtracked. “No, of course not. You guys are always, always welcome here.”

Eddie’s smile turned genuine. “And you’ll always be welcome at our place, wherever that may be.”

Buck felt himself choking up again, for entirely different reasons. They both grinned shyly at each other and didn’t say anything for a moment. 

“Buck,”

“Eddie,”

They laughed as they spoke together again. “You first,” Buck said. 

Eddie took a deep breath. “Buck, I hope…”

“Yes?”

Eddie opened and closed his mouth a few times. Buck was just about to try and take control of the conversation when Eddie surged forward and pressed his lips firmly against Buck’s. 

**

Eddie smiled as he saw the caller ID on his phone. “Hi baby,” he said when he picked up, expecting a similar reply from his boyfriend. His boyfriend. Buck was his _ boyfriend.  _

“Eddie, you gotta get over here,” was what he heard, along with the slightly panicked tone in Buck’s voice. 

“Woah, Buck, what’s wrong? Are you okay, did you call 911-”

“What, no, Eddie, I’m fine.” Eddie relaxed back against the couch. “Eddie, my sink is leaking again, you gotta come fix it.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Buck, for the last time, you have a superintendent. Call him.”

“Ed _ die _ ,” Buck whined, and it was so reminiscent of what he’d sounded like last night that Eddie need a second to get himself under control, barely listening to BUck continuing to talk, “He’s not as good as you, and he’s a creepy old man and please will you just come fix it?”

Eddie narrowed his eyes, even though Buck couldn’t see him. “You know, it’s suspicious that your sink is leaking again. Isn’t that the first thing I fixed for you? You didn’t sabotage it just to get me to come over, did you?”

Buck gasped indignantly. “Eddie, I would never, I can’t even believe you would accuse me of such a thing-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eddie laughed. “I’ll be there in twenty.” 

“Great, I’ll make dinner,” said Buck, immediately dropping the tirade and sounding smug. “Is the little man coming with you?”

“No, he’s at a sleepover.”

“Hmm,” Buck murmured. “Maybe you should bring some stuff then, have a sleepover too…” Eddie laughed. 

“So needy,” he said. 

“For you?” Buck asked. “Always.”

Eddie couldn’t stop the fond smile that came over his face. “I need you too, you know.”

“Oh, I know,” Buck quipped, but Eddie knew he was blushing and ducking his head. “Oh! Also, bring the tools for the other pipes as well - the water pressure here is shit.”

Eddie rolled his eyes as he threw some clothes in a duffel. He went to get his tools as he said, “at this point, you should just move in with us.” He continued packing for a few moments until he realized Buck had gone silent. “Buck? You still there?”

“Did you mean that?”

“Did I mean what?”

“Did you mean it that I should move in with you?”

_ Oh _ . He had said that, hadn’t he? He sat down on his bed, and took a deep breath.

“Yeah, Buck, I did. Whenever you’re ready, we’re ready for you.”

Buck let out a watery laugh. “God, I love you. Both of you.”

Eddie smiled. “Not as much as we love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, I love hearing from you!


End file.
